El último aliento
by Aru97
Summary: La Guerra Mágica está a punto de tomar un giro inesperado y, algo que al principio parecía ser una bendición, podría convertirse en la peor de las pesadillas. Regalo para lunitadiciembre, como respuesta a su petición difícil.
1. 1

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, el mundo es de JK y la trama de mi querido AI. Yo sólo he intentando hacer una historia que le entretenga un rato.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**Respuesta a su petición difícil:**

AU durante la Primera Guerra. Los mortífagos ganan, torturando y esclavizando muggles y sangres sucias, masacrando a aquellos que no podían ser útiles para el trabajo o la *diversión*. La divergencia puede comenzar en cualquier momento de la guerra, de forma que Regulus puede seguir vivo y al servicio de los mortífagos o haber muerto ya. Hay una Resistencia que intenta oponerse al gobierno tiránico de Voldemort. En ella debe estar Sirius, el resto de integrantes me da igual. Advertencia: NADA DE P***."

_Queridísimo AI; _

_Me has pillado en un momento atareado y pesado de mi vida, en el que la inspiración había que sacarla con sacacorchos y procurar que no se desvaneciera una vez fuera._

_Pero, a pesar de esto, he conseguido sacar un long-fic, de capítulos cortos para no aburrirte y con una trama sencilla. Espero que aún así te guste, que sepas que me he divertido escribiéndotela y que a veces me permitía desahogarme._

_Ha sido un placer escribir para ti, lamento no haber podido hacer más._

_Disfruta._

**ooOOoo**

Corre.

Era una palabra tan sencilla y que, sin embargo, encerraba tanto: angustia, desesperación, adrenalina…Miedo. Pero es algo a lo que ya me había habituado, algo que tenía marcado en mi sangre, al rojo vivo, fruto de innumerables heridas que aún me quedaban por cicatrizar.

El rayo de luz verde silbó a mi izquierda, pasando sólo a unos centímetros de mí y produciendo un corte recto en algunos de mis mechones. Pero ya no me importaba, no me giré para saber quién ha sido, ni para intentar plantarle cara. Porque sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, de nada iba a servir.

Y, cuando vi a Emmeline Vance corriendo a mi lado con la mirada fija en el frente, cuando vi cómo el rayo acertaba en su clavícula, produciendo un corte limpio que perforaba la carne y rompía el hueso, haciendo que caiga, no lo pensé. Alcé mi varita y conjuré un _ Protego_, lo más potente que mis pobres y magulladas manos fueron capaces de soportar. Me acerqué a Emmeline y pasé uno de sus brazos por mi hombro, ignorando el chillido de dolor que emitió ante mi acto, porque no había tiempo para ser dulce, no había tiempo.

—¡Seguid corriendo! —exclamó un individuo de voz grave y potente que avanzaba hacia nosotros con la cara manchada de sangre, Moody miró el estado de Emmeline y negó suavemente.

—No voy a dejarla aquí —le corté, agarrándola con más fuerza, mientras mi escudo comenzaba a flaquear.

Moody se colocó entonces delante, protegiéndonos y desviando aquellos hechizos que amenazaban con darnos. Pero su mirada se volvía hacia mí con cada impacto y sus ojos color café me acribillaban, obligándome a creer algo que producía una herida más y más profunda en mi pecho.

—No tiene salida, chico, si te quedas sufrirás su misma suerte.

No obstante no pude creerle, no pude. Entonces la miré, Emmeline nunca ha sido una bruja especialmente apuesta, pero su mirada tranquila y su piel clara siempre la habían hecho destacar.

Sin embargo, la chica que conocía ya no estaba, o estaba a punto de irse, pues los ojos de Emmeline miraban al infinito, mientras su respiración se hacía más y más pausada.

Un nuevo hechizo impactó contra el escudo de Moody, quien lo frenó a duras penas, echándose para atrás.

-¡No hay tiempo!- Rugió con impaciencia.- ¡Sirius!

Entonces lo volví a mirar y, con el corazón en un puño, situé a Emmeline en el suelo, de toda la delicadeza con la que me creía capaz.

—Adiós, Emmeline — susurré, antes de que Moody tirara de mi hombro con fuerza, obligándome a emprender la carrera. Una carrera en la que traté de borrar la impresión que me causaron los ojos oscuros, vacíos y muertos de Emmeline y, aquél chorro de sangre roja y espesa que corría por la comisura de sus labios, acentuando aún más su rostro blanquecino.

**ooOOoo**

—¿Cuántos hemos perdido? —la voz de Gideon Prewett sonó pastosa y apagada, fruto de una larga carrera sin descanso.

—Emmeline Vance —aportó Moody con voz seria. Aunque estaba de espaldas podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, preparado para soltarme la típica reprimenda de cada día. Sin embargo, Moody permaneció callado hasta que Hestia Jones y Dorcas Meadowes aparecieron tras la esquina, con la respiración igual de entrecortada.

—Están replegándose hacia la calle Norte, pero nada nos asegura que haya más al otro lado —susurró Hestia, apoyándose contra la pared, sin dejar de agarrar la varita con fuerza.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó esta vez Moody, refiriéndose a los mortífagos.

—Mulciber, Avery y ambos hermanos Carrow. También nos ha parecido ver a Regulus…

Todas las miradas se fijaron en mí, esperando una reacción o comentario de mi parte. Pero permanecí callado, inmerso en curarme los rasguños que esos mortífagos habían conseguido hacerme.

Pronto Moody acudió en mi ayuda, cambiando de tema drásticamente.

-Debemos movernos, McKinnon y Potter nos esperan al final de la calle, hay que llegar al traslador.

Nos pusimos en marcha en seguida, alentados por la idea de que la salida estaba muy cerca. Además, ya no se oía nada más allá de la calle, como si todos los mortífagos hubieran regresado a su madriguera, como las ratas que verdaderamente eran.

Hestia y Moody se situaron en primera línea con Dorcas a la retaguardia. Avanzamos con sigilo, tensando nuestros, ya de por sí cansados, músculos. Preparados para atacar a la mínima señal, o para correr en caso de que no hubiera otra opción.

Dorcas se acercó a mí, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

—No le hemos dado, Sirius, tampoco es que él haya tenido intención de acertar —aseguró con calma.

Yo asentí sin interés. Se suponía que eso debía calmarme, pero, sin embargo, provocó el efecto contrario, acelerando mi pulsación y aumentando la temperatura en mi interior. La furia me embargaba. Incapaz de permanecer tranquilo, le pedí a Dorcas que me cambiara de sitio y cuando me cercioré de que nadie me observaba, dejé que los sentimientos afloraran.

Ahogué los gritos, soltando sonoros gruñidos, impotente al no hacer nada, al ver a mi hermano pequeño metido en ese… Ese nido de asesinos y no poder cambiarlo. Él había tomado su decisión.

Y yo había tomado la mía.

**ooOOoo**

Lo sé, lo sé. Primer capítulo y ya me he cargado a dos… ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Me gusta el drama xD

El final de la calle apareció ante nosotros, las luces de las farolas tintineaban, advirtiendo de que en un momento la oscuridad se adueñaría de ellas.

A pesar de no encontrarnos con una nueva comitiva de mortífagos, no dejamos de apuntar hacia los lados, esperando un ataque que no llegaba. Cuando al fin llegamos a la esquina, nuestras respiraciones se ralentizaron, esperanzados ante la idea de que viviríamos una noche más.

Pero el destino tiene una idea contrario de lo que es nuestro futuro.

Fue Hestia la primera en darse cuenta, ahogó un chillido antes de que todos nos volviéramos hacia Dorcas. Sobre su cuello habían aparecido dos franjas transversales, que cortaban la carne y provocaban la salida imperiosa de la sangre. Sus ojos nos miraron, presos del terror y, cuando quiso decir algo, su boca se anegó de un líquido pastoso y rojizo.

Agarré a Hestia para evitar que se acercase, mientras ella se revolvía entre mis brazos, chillando y gritando sin parar. Dorcas cayó de rodillas y se desplomó, ahogada por su propia sangre.

Cuando alzamos la mirada los vimos, tres encapuchados, imbuidos en sus túnicas y tapados por esas máscaras blancas, que ocultaban su rostro e identidad.

Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, sentimos unos pasos detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Rápido agarraos! —Exclamó una voz, que yo tanto conocía.

Sin perder un segundo agarré el brazo de James, sujetando aún a Hestia y comprobando cómo todos seguían mi camino.

—Dorcas…- Sollozó ella, manteniendo su lamento hasta minutos después de que el traslador nos hubiera alejado de aquel lugar.


	2. 2

Los sonidos de chillidos, gritos y sollozos resonaban por las paredes de piedra pulida. Allí hacía frío, mucho frío, pero los responsables de aquel ambiente gélido eran aquellas criaturas encapuchadas. Las cuales se encontraban levitando, a una distancia cercana a cada celda. Sus túnicas negras y rasgadas danzaban a su alrededor, concediéndoles un aspecto aún más truculento.

Las mazmorras era un lugar horrible. Pero, no debería serlo para mí ¿No? ¿Qué tenía que temer Regulus Black de aquel lugar? ¿Qué podría protegerme mejor de esos ojos vacíos que la marca serpenteante tatuada en mi antebrazo izquierdo?

Sin embargo, el corazón se me encogía al pasar por cada celda. Las tripas amenazaban con abandonarme y mis articulaciones estaban tan agarrotadas que dar un sencillo paso me suponía un esfuerzo considerable.

—Eh, Black —Me volví ante la voz, áspera y grave, de Avery. El mortífago me escrutó con la mirada —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que le tocaba a Nott?

—Sabes que yo no dicto los horarios, Avery, ni mucho menos las órdenes —respondí, con la poca serenidad que pude encontrar —. El Lord Tenebroso me ha mandado que baje ¿Quieres que le desobedezca?

Avery sonrió, mostrando una dentadura retorcida y maltratada. Pasó por mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme. Y, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de distancia, volvió a hablar, con un tono cargado de desprecio.

—Black… Si vas a entrar en la celda que tienes a tu derecha… Ten cuidado, esa desgraciada muerde…

Asentí, notando como algo en mi interior se revolvía, inquieto. Esperé a que los pasos de Avery fueran simples ecos y volví a emprender la marcha. Pero, por mucho que quise ignorarlo, los sollozos que provenían de la celda indicada por Avery me persiguieron durante toda la guardia.

**ooOOoo**

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vi. Tan sólo era un hombre normal y corriente, con un brillo de esperanza en aquellos ojos castaños y una mirada firme y decidida. Recordé lo que me atrajo de su causa, la novedad de un cambio, la posibilidad de hacer la magia aún más poderosa, más pura, alejando a todos aquellos que no la merecían. Porque eso era lo que siempre me habían enseñado en casa, la importancia de la pureza de la sangre.

Pero, ahora miraba esos ojos, rojo sangre, ese semblante pálido y falto de la vida que portaba antaño. El brillo de ilusión había sido cambiado por uno de muerte. Las maldiciones salían de entre sus labios como suspiros. Alzaba la varita sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, quitando vidas de hombres, mujeres y niños con la misma facilidad.

—Dos muertes… —siseó, acariciando la cabeza escamosa de aquella serpiente enorme —. Podemos alegrarnos, entonces ¿No? Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por dos estúpidos magos que han osado rebelarse contra mí… —Entonces alzó la mirada y todos vimos, horrorizados, cómo sus ojos destilaban furia —. Pero no es suficiente ¿No creéis? Aún hay muchos más, se esconden de nosotros, planean sin cesar, esperando que un pequeño desliz pueda darles la victoria… —Volvió a centrarse en el reptil, pero sabíamos que la rabia aún no se había disipado —. No estoy contento… Ni un poco. Y no lo estaré hasta que sus cuerpos sin vida llenen mi salón… ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? —Todos nos unimos en un silencioso asentimiento —. Podéis retiraros.

Volvimos a realizar una corta reverencia, antes de levantarnos y avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Black, quédate —ordenó

—Sí, mi señor —respondí, mientras rehacía mis pasos y volvía a ocupar mi puesto en la mesa. Esperamos unos minutos, hasta que el salón se vació y quedamos a solas.

—Supongo que sabrás el motivo de que estés aquí —susurró, poniendo sus ojos en mí.

—No, mi señor —volví a responder, notando cómo las palabras salían a trompicones.

Él esgrimió una truculenta sonrisa. Aquel gesto me heló la sangre, bajé la mirada y esperé.

—Es por ese desecho traidor que llamas hermano…

— ¿Si…? ¿Sirius? —balbuceé.

—Sirius… —repitió él, paladeando las palabras —. Por lo visto forma parte de la rebelión ¿Verdad? —Asentí en respuesta —. Sigo sin entender porqué tú estás aquí y él está ahí… Creerás normal que tenga mis dudas, al fin y al cabo sois hermanos… No sería de extrañar que ambos trabajarais juntos…

—Mi señor… Yo os juro que jamás he osado traicionaros… No tengo nada que me una ya a Sirius… —afirmé, sintiendo cómo la garganta se me secaba.

Voldemort me atormentó con su mirada, con aquel semblante pétreo e insensible. Al final acabó por desviar su mirada. Centrándola en el fuego de la chimenea.

—Te creo, Regulus… Pero creerte no es… Suficiente. Necesito algo que me haga confiar, plenamente, para que jamás tenga más dudas sobre tu lealtad…

Mi corazón bombeaba con extrema rapidez, amenazando con salírseme del pecho. Sabía que mi destino estaba en sus manos. Me levanté, alejando la silla de un empujón. Entonces hinqué la rodilla y bajé la cabeza.

—Dime entonces, mi señor ¿Qué puedo hacer para lograr vuestra confianza?

— ¿Hasta qué punto estás dispuesto, Regulus?

—Todo lo que quiera mi señor…

—Bien, eso es lo que quería oír, levántate.

Asentí, levantándome con alguna dificultad, debido a mi nerviosismo. Voldemort me observaba con calma.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí, una vez llegue el momento…

—Lo que quiera —afirmé.

Un brillo de malicia cruzó sus pupilas a medida que él se levantaba, quedando ambos a la misma altura.

—Quiero que mates a Sirius… Si te libras de ese traidor tu familia recobrará ese brillo de pureza y poder de antaño… Y tendrás mi plena confianza.

Me obligué a mantener la compostura y asentir, bajando la mirada para no encontrarme con la suya.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de matar a Sirius? Sé que siempre tuvimos nuestras diferencias; él era un loco y un problemático que había quedado en Gryffindor, Yo, en cambio, era aplicado, educado y de Slytherin. Éramos como dos caras de una misma moneda… Pero ahora… Nos odiábamos.

Yo defendía la causa por la que él se revelaba… Aún así, seguía siendo mi hermano… Sangre de mi sangre, por muy traidor que fuera…

**ooOOoo**

_Aclaración;_

_Todos los capítulos van a estar en la visión de Sirius o la de Regulus, alternándose y ofreciendo, de este modo, una forma diferente de ver la guerra._


	3. 3

Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, observando todo a su alrededor. Pero su mirada se centraba, sobre todo, en las pequeñas escobas de madera, las cuales no dejaban de girar sobre su cabeza, a modo de móvil.

Harry esgrimía una infantil sonrisa, desprovista aún de algunos dientes, y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, provocando que el semblante de James se iluminara.

—Te has vuelto un blando, cornamenta —afirmé con suficiencia.

—Bueno, no es algo que me avergüence admitir ¿Sabes? —respondió, mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña mano de su vástago.

Suspiré, pero no pude evitar ocultar mi sonrisa cuando Harry agarró el dedo de James y se lo metió en la boca.

—Creo que… Tiene hambre.

— ¿Has vuelto a meter los dedos en el tarro de miel? — pregunté con malicia. James abrió la boca, preparado para desmentir mi acusación, cuando un gruñido de dolor sustituyó sus palabras. Sacó el dedo con rapidez, airándolo, y miró a su hijo con rencor infantil —. ¡Gracias ahijado! —exclamé, acariciando la mata de pelo negro del niño.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, inundando la habitación con una fragancia fresca y conocida. Lily Evans entró, cargando un biberón de gran capacidad.

—Hola Sirius —saludó con cariño, después miró a su marido, el cual seguía soplándose el dedo —. James… ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Me ha mordido! —exclamó, señalando al niño.

Lily sonrió, acercándose a la cuna para cargar al pequeño. Harry sonrió, balbuceando otra sarta de sonidos incomprensibles.

— ¿Es eso cierto, cielo? ¿Has mordido a papi? —El niño cogió uno de los rojos mechones en respuesta, se lo metió en la boca y volvió a sonreír. Lily le quitó el pelo de la boca y lo sustituyó por la boquilla de plástico del biberón —Sólo estaba hambriento, James. No pasa nada.

—Pero es que… ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Y me ha mordido, Lily!

—Míralo por el lado bueno, podrías usar esos dientes afilados como arma contra los mortífagos… —añadí. Ambos me miraron con enfado —. ¡Bueno, tranquilos! ¡Sólo era una propuesta, tortolitos!

Lily suspiró, palmeando ligeramente la espalda de Harry, el cual seguía atiborrándose con el contenido del biberón.

—En fin, James. No creo que sea para tanto, sólo es un bebé ¿Sabes? No lo ha hecho con malicia —aseguró ella.

—Bueno, espera a que te muerda y verás —contraatacó James.

Antes de que Lily respondiera y comenzaran de nuevo aquella estúpida discusión, me levanté. Susurré un rápido "Hasta luego" y desaparecí por detrás de la puerta.

**ooOOoo**

Caminé por los pasillos enmoquetados de Grimmauld Place. Agradecía el hecho de que mi "viejo hogar" estuviera lleno de gente. La verdad es que había sido un golpe de suerte que Dumbledore me hubiera propuesto hacer de esta casa el Cuartel de la Orden. El murmullo de voces, procedente del salón del primer piso, reverberó en las paredes y ascendió por la escalera.

Bajé uno a uno los escalones, teniendo especial cuidado al acercarme al enorme cuadro, tapado por una cortina negra, del cual no dejaban salir maldiciones y palabras malsonantes hacia los "traidores y sangre sucia" .

Aquel salón siempre había sido punto de reunión de la Orden. Porque, a pesar de que la casa estaba siempre dispuesta para aquellos que quisieran pasar una temporada (Como James y Lily), las reuniones sólo se efectuaban en estas cuatro paredes. ¿La razón? Era el único sitio dónde cabíamos todos, debido a la extensa mesa de madera oscura y a los sillones de terciopelo verde, apostados enfrente de la chimenea, lo cual permitía un aforo de treinta personas.

En cuanto atravesé el marco de madera, las voces se interrumpieron. Moody, Caradoc Dearborn y ambos hermanos Prewett se encontraban en la mesa. En los sillones estaban Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon y Olimpe Maxime. Pude ver los surcos en las mejillas de Hestia, su mirada vacía y su gesto apesadumbrado. El resto me observaba, con demasiada fijación, diría yo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, incómodo por esa situación.

—Me alegra verte, muchacho.

Esa voz… Grave y calmada, como si deseara guardar cada instante. Sí, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

Moody se hizo a un lado, descubriendo un ocupante que antes había estado tapado por él. Albus Dumbledore esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa. Su pelo, antaño castaño, estaba comenzando a volverse blanquecino. Bajo aquellos ojos, azules como zafiros, destacaban unas gruesas ojeras. Todo su semblante parecía haber adquirido una decena de años de repente.

—Lo mismo digo, Dumbledore. Aunque tengas una pinta tan…

— ¿Deprimente? —preguntó él, alzando las cejas —. Lo que ves es el resultado de pasarse dos semanas intentando descubrir la guarida de los mortífagos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ha habido suerte?

—Es lo que les estaba comentando. Coge asiento.

Asentí, sentándome a la derecha de Caradoc.

—Creo que estoy cerca de descubrirlo y, por lo que me ha comentado Severus, no voy mal desencaminado.

—No sé cómo sigues confiando en él —gruñí, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de Moody —. Y ya que nos "ayuda" tanto, ¿Por qué no te dice la localización exacta?

—Sirius, no te metas… —afirmó Moody.

—Deja al chico, Alastor —concedió Dumbledore —. Está en la edad de cuestionarse las cosas y de no conformarse.

—También está en la edad de cometer estupideces… —gruñó en respuesta.

—El motivo por el que no me lo dice, Sirius, es porque cambia de sede cada poco tiempo. Así que aunque me la diera, no tendríamos tiempo de trazar un plan y deshacernos de sus protecciones. Lo que busco no es su posición de ahora ¿Entiendes? Intento saber su siguiente desplazamiento, para así poder tenderles una emboscada.

—Está bien —asentí, tragándome el orgullo a regañadientes —. Pero, si es así, ¿Cómo estás seguro de que tus sospechas son certeras?

—Es sencillo, cada vez que _Él_ se va a asentar en un lugar, suceden una serie de cosas un par de días antes.

—¿Cosas? ¿Cómo cuales?

Dumbledore sonrió, al menos él tenía más paciencia con respecto a mi curiosidad que la que me solía brindar Moody.

—Pues primero desaparecen las protecciones básicas que el Ministerio pone en cada población. Por eso suelen ir a lugares apartados, dónde los encantamientos son más sencillos de deshacer. Después las autoridades pertinentes sufren un "cambio", desaparecen, se sustituyen o, cuando hay pocas personas, se utiliza el hechizo _Imperio_. Por último también disminuye la población muggle y aumentan los "presuntos asesinatos"

—Entonces ¿Has visto algunos de esos factores?

—Así es, las protecciones han desaparecido en un pueblo, cerca de la costa. Está muy alejado de cualquier ciudad o puerto y no vive ningún mago o bruja en él.

— ¡Pues hay que pensar en un plan! —exclamé.

—No es seguro que vaya a ser ahí, Sirius. Tal vez usan varias opciones para confundirnos —afirmó Moody.

— ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer…! —No pude terminar de quejarme, pues unos golpes secos resonaron en el vestíbulo, provenientes de la puerta.

Todos nos levantamos, con las articulaciones tensas. A excepción de Dumbledore, cuya mirada calmada se fijó en mi persona.

—Será mejor que vayas a ver quién es, muchacho.

Asentí, caminando con cuidado hacia el vestíbulo, donde estaban colgadas las siniestras cabezas de elfos domésticos. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo de la pernera. Aquellos golpes volvieron a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza.

Inspiré hondo, antes de acercar la oreja a la puerta y susurrar.

—Cuando matas a un fénix…

Al otro lado de a puerta reinó el silencio. Apreté la varita con más fuerza, esperando. Entonces una voz, chillona y llorosa, respondió al otro lado.

—De… De sus cenizas renacerá… La victoria…

**ooOOoo**

Dejé que el aire volviera a llenar mis pulmones. Sólo los de la Orden conocíamos la clave, la cual cambiaba cada pocos días, para asegurarnos de que no nos suplantaban.

Abrí la puerta sin perder un segundo. En el umbral se encontraba Augusta Longbottom, abrazando un bulto lloroso y con el semblante descompuesto.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Augusta! ¡Entra, por Merlín! —farfulló Moody a mi espalda, haciendo entrar a la temblorosa señora.

Ella no emitió palabra hasta que llegó al salón. Entonces soltó un chillido agudo, seguido de unos temblorosos hipidos.

—Yo… Yo no pude… No pude — farfulló, abrazando con más fuerza al bulto, el cual no dejaba de llorar.

— ¿A quién llevas ahí, Augusta? —preguntó Olimpe con dulzura, intentando apartar al bebé de ella. Augusta se relajó, mostrando al pequeño bebé, de cara regordeta y pelo oscuro, cuyas mejillas estaban coloradas de tanto llorar —. Pero… ¿Éste no es el pequeño Neville?

Olimpe cogió al niño en brazos, arrullándolo hasta conseguir que se calmara. Moody le ofreció una silla a Augusta y todos nos alejamos un poco, para darle espacio. Fue Dumbledore quien formuló la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos.

—Augusta ¿Dónde están Frank y Alice?

Ella lo miró con dolor, tragándose la congoja para poder dejar de temblar.

—Todo fue muy rápido… —comenzó a relatar —. Yo estaba con ellos cuando sucedió… Llegaron muchos… Muchos de esos despreciables y... Y atacaron. Al principio pensé que nos querían a nosotros pero entonces… Uno de ellos agarró a Neville e intentó desaparecerse con él… Fui rápida y le lancé un _confundus_ pero… Cuando me volví hacia mi hijo y su esposa… Ellos estaban tirados en el suelo… Rodeados de mortífagos… Vi que no podría con ellos, así que cogí a Neville y me desaparecí… No sé si los mataron o… —interrumpió su relato, amenazada con las lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordar sus ojos —. ¡No tendría que haberme ido! ¡Tendría que haber luchado! —lloriqueó, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Dumbledore se acercó a ella, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

—Has hecho lo que tu hijo y nuera hubieran deseado. Poner a salvo a su hijo —afirmó con templanza.

Noté cómo algo en mi pecho se encogía. Al fin y al cabo, Alice siempre había sido una compañera dulce y divertida, cuya sonrisa siempre apaciguaba las peleas entre James y Lily. Con Frank no tenía tanta confianza, pero siempre había sido un hombre valiente.

— ¿Y sí no han muerto? —preguntó una voz aguda, cerca de la puerta. Alcé la mirada para ver a Lily, la cual miraba con decisión a Dumbledore. A su espalda estaba James, con una mueca de dolor marcada en la cara.

Sabía que aquello era prácticamente imposible, pero en cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios, quise creerlas, con todo mi corazón.

—No es probable —afirmó Moody.

Lily le hizo caso omiso, entrando en el salón hasta acercarse a Augusta. Se puso de cuclillas, quedando ambas a la misma altura.

—Tú misma dijiste que intentaron llevarse a Neville ¿No? —Augusta asintió débilmente —. ¿Por qué querrían llevarse a un bebé de poco más de un año?

—Aunque no sepamos las razones, eso no confirma que estén vivos, Lily —susurró Olimpe.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Eso es justo lo que confirma que estén vivos! —exclamó —. ¡Pues si quieren a Neville necesitarán a alguien que les diga dónde está!

Moody no desmintió sus palabras. Tampoco lo hizo Dumbledore, ni nadie del salón. En mi interior quise que Lily no se equivocara, que sus sospechas se cumplieran. Aunque, por mucho que ella pudiera estar en lo cierto, podrían estar torturándoles para sacarle la información…

No quise exponer mis dudas y permanecí en silencio. Sabiendo que, de estar vivos, no les sacarían la información a base de fórmulas de cortesía.


	4. 4

Aquella mirada, cargada de tanto sentimiento y dolor, me atormentaba. Allá donde me moviera, Alice Longbottom me seguía con la mirada. Ahogaba los gritos y gemidos de dolor, apretando la mandíbula cada vez que un nuevo hechizo incidía sobre ella. Pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros, jamás se separaban de mí.

Los hermanos Lestrange, Rabastan y Rodolphus, se encargaban de Frank Longbottom. En cambio Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr. Se divertían a costa de Alice.

Aún seguía sin entender que hacía allí. No colaboraba, ni ayudaba en la tortura. Ni siquiera hacía las preguntas cuando dejaban de torturarlos por unos minutos. No. Mi trabajo parecía consistir en mirar, observar cómo, poco a poco, iban arrancándoles la lucidez, hasta dejarlos sumergidos en un mar de locura.

— ¿Qué ocurre, querida? ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a tu patético marido? —canturreó Bellatrix con voz aguda. Alice alzó la cara, vacilante, hacia donde el cuerpo de su marido estaba tirado sobre el suelo. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, una bofetada se estrelló sobre su mejilla, haciendo que callera al suelo —. ¡Te he hecho una pregunta, desgraciada! —chilló, apuntándola de nuevo con la varita —. Parece ser que va a hacer falta más… Persuasión… ¿No crees Barty?

El aludido sonrió, esgrimiendo una mueca grotesca mientras recorría con su varita el tramo de espalda de Alice que había quedado al descubierto.

La mirada de aquella mujer volvió a alzarse hacia mí, justo antes de que una nueva tanda de hechizos volviera a atormentarla. Detrás de ella Frank se estremecía en el suelo, incapaz de volverse a levantar.

Entonces, ella abrió la boca y las palabras que salieron de ahí me helaron la sangre.

—Nunca serás mejor que él, Regulus —susurró con voz pastosa y ronca.

— ¡Cállate! —gruñó Barty, propinándole una patada en el estómago que terminó por acabar con su resistencia, quedando tendida en el suelo, al igual que su marido.

Pero esas palabras siguieron retumbando en mi cabeza.

_"Nunca serás mejor que él, Regulus"_

**ooOOoo**

La profecía había llegado como un soplo de aire fresco. Y, mi confiada mente, había imaginado que el reinado de Voldemort estaba pronto a acabar.

Que equivocado estaba.

En cuanto lo supo, el Señor Tenebroso comenzó a buscar a aquel niño, cuyos padres eran de la Orden del Fénix. No fue difícil dar con ellos. La familia Longbottom había tenido un niño hacía poco más que un año. Pero, las cosas no salieron como esperábamos y, aunque conseguimos capturar a los padres, el niño escapó.

Él no estaba contento, al revés, la rabia irradiaba de cada uno de sus poros. No había vuelto a reunirnos ni tampoco a darnos órdenes relevantes. Sólo quería saber el transcurso de los "interrogatorios". Sin embargo, cada día el resultado era el mismo: nada.

Admiraba en secreto la fortaleza del matrimonio Longbottom, aunque sabía que no duraría para siempre. Tanto hechizo y maldición acabarían cobrándose su vida… O algo peor… Su consciencia.

Tuve que salir de aquella sala con la excusa de ocuparme de otro prisionero. No soportaba los gritos que comenzaban a salir de la boca de Alice después del trigésimo quinto cruciatus.

Aquello comenzaba a írseme de las manos. Cada día había más torturas, más muertes y más gritos. Estaban olvidando el verdadero sentido de esta guerra… ¿O es que acaso yo no lo había entendido? ¿Y si era ésta su manera de alzar la magia por encima de todos? ¿Qué haría yo cuando me exigieran mi participación?

Apoyé la frente en la fría y rugosa piedra de la pared. Sin quererlo, la imagen de Sirius apareció en mi memoria. Llevaba la maltratada túnica negra de Hogwarts y, sobre su pecho, destacaba la insignia de Gryffindor. A su derecha estaba aquel chico de pelo oscuro y gafas, James, y a la izquierda el otro, ése que parecía un andrajoso por sus cicatrices y ropa de segunda mano… Sí, Lupin. También estaba el del extremo, Peter Pettigrew. Éste último había sido una gran ayuda para nuestro bando. Los muy estúpidos siguen pensando que pueden confiar en él, mientras su verdadera lealtad responde sólo a la voz de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, aquellos tiempos ya pasaron. Marcaron una etapa en su momento, pero ahora no hay nada ni nadie que los recuerde ¿Por qué? Porque no sirve de nada. Estamos en guerra, no hay tiempo para recordar tiempos mejores… Aunque, he de admitir que esos años fueron los mejores para mí. Tenía buenos amigos, los cuales compartían mis ideales, una casa que me apoyaba y una oportunidad excelente para aprender.

Suspiré, permitiéndome esgrimir una pequeña sonrisa ante esos pensamientos. Por desgracia, los chillidos provenientes de las celdas me devolvieron a la cruda realidad. No había tiempo para soñar… Ya no.

Me dispuse a ponerme en marcha de nuevo, cuando oí los murmullos. No eran súplicas o balbuceos propios de los prisioneros. No, eran conversaciones calmadas. Apoyé la oreja en la piedra, esperando oír algo más. Pero aquello seguía siendo incomprensible para mi sentido auditivo. Palpé la superficie de la pared, en busca de alguna obertura o grieta que pudiera ayudarme.

Entonces algo ocurrió, al otro lado guardaron silencio. Contuve el aliento y me aparté de allí, ocultándome tras un pilar, un poco más a la derecha. La piedra vibró y comenzó a desmenuzarse, creando un ligero pasadizo en el medio.

Un hombre salió de allí, con la capucha aún sujeta a la cabeza. Miró a los lados, cerciorándose de que no había nadie, y entonces se deshizo de ella, dejando al descubierto una cara angulosa y hosca.

_"Mulciber"_ —pensé para mí, reconociendo al instante al mortífago.

Él esperó un poco más frente a la obertura, hasta que ésta comenzó a cerrarse de nuevo, volviendo a convertirse en una simple pared de piedra.

Esperé a que Mulciber se perdiera entre las sombras de las mazmorras y, cuando los únicos sonidos que me llegaron de él, fueron débiles ecos de sus pisadas, salí de mi escondite. Me acerqué de nuevo a la pared y la escruté con la mirada, intentando averiguar su secreto.

—_Revelo_ —entoné, apuntándola con la varita. Pero la pared sólo pegó una débil y casi imperceptible sacudida —. Interesante…

Probé con todos los hechizos reveladores que conocía, con algunos encantamientos anti trampa y maldiciones detectoras de escondrijos. Pero nada surtió efecto y la pared continuó igual que antes, regia y quieta, burlándose de mí.

Bufé con fastidio, tamborileando la superficie de la roca con los dedos.

_"¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? ¡Tiene que haber una manera de entrar!"_

Pero, antes de que aquellos pensamientos llegaran a cuajar en mi cabeza, noté una presión en mi espalda.

—No te muevas ni un pelo, Black —advirtió una voz ronca.

— ¿Mulciber, eres tú? —pregunté, intentando darme la vuelta, cosa que él no permitió —. Mulciber, deja de apuntarme… ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—Ay, Black, deberías haber hecho caso a tu madre… No se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas…

— ¿A escondidas? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿En serio? ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? —me espetó con malicia.

El miedo comenzaba a crecer en mi pecho, amenazando con ahogarme. Entonces dos figuras comenzaron a andar entre las sombras que proyectaban las antorchas. Eran los hermanos Lestrange. Era mi última oportunidad.

— ¡Rabastan! ¡Rodolphus! —exclamé, haciendo que ambos se pararan a pocos metros, alternando miradas entre Mulciber y yo —. ¿Podéis decirle que me suelte? ¡Está claro que sólo ha sido un malentendido!

—Con que un malentendido ¿Eh? —bromeó Rabastan.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Black, Mulciber? —preguntó Rodolphus.

—Lo he pillado fisgando por el escondrijo —aclaró él. Al instante las miradas de ambos hermanos se volvieron más oscuras y duras —. Supuse que tendríamos que darle una… Pequeña lección ¿No creéis?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —afirmó Rabastan.

—Venga compañeros… ¡Yo no quería espiaros! Es sólo que… Vi como la pared se abría y no sé, me dio curiosidad…

— ¿Curiosidad? Bien, sí sólo es eso no debes preocuparte, Black —aclaró Rodolphus, haciéndole una señal a su hermano. Éste se adelantó, tocando con la varita en un punto de la pared, al instante ésta volvió a abrirse —. Mulciber, mételo.

El aludido asintió, empujándome hasta meterme en el hueco de la piedra. La estancia parecía estar esculpida en la piedra, hacía frío y olía a humedad. Entonces llegamos a un sitio iluminado. Miré con incredulidad cómo estaba lleno de mortífagos; Avery, Nott, Crouch… A la única a la que echaba en falta era Bellatrix…

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Nott con recelo.

—Black ha decidió hacernos una… Visita. He considerado adecuado que nos acompañara en la reunión —afirmó Rodolphus.

— ¿Confías en él? —preguntó esta vez Avery.

—No, es por eso que lo quiero aquí… Calladito y tranquilito —aclaró.

Todos esgrimieron muecas de malicia, excepto Nott, quien seguía frunciendo el ceño. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que varios _Desmaius_ me dieran de lleno, llevándome de golpe a la inconsciencia.


	5. 5

Las manchas de sangre destacaban sobre la moqueta, enseñando aquellos lugares donde la batalla se había vuelto más dura. Los trozos de cerámica, cuadros y restos de pared se perdían entre las tablas de madera del suelo.

Mis piernas siguieron subiendo, uno a uno, los escalones, a pesar de que yo no deseaba seguir avanzando, a pesar de que temía lo que encontraría arriba. Sorteé una de las viejas cabezas de elfo, arrinconada entre la barandilla y la madera, pendiendo del vacío por unos pocos centímetros.

El pasillo del segundo piso me recibió como una puñalada. La puerta del extremo derecho, donde estaba la cuna de Harry, estaba totalmente destruida, quedando cómo último vestigio las doradas bisagras de latón.

— ¿James? —me atreví a preguntar, notando cómo las palabras salieron de mi garganta como cuchillas. Pero nadie me respondió. James no asomó la cabeza detrás de la puerta y no exclamó un "¡Ey, Sirius! ¿Cuándo se supone que se come en esta casa?". No.

Tragué, emprendiendo la marcha hacia una habitación destruida y desolada. La luz de la luna creciente se colaba entre las cortinas y la leve brisa nocturna provocaba leves movimientos en la fina tela de lino sedoso.

A pesar de la poca iluminación, mis ojos pudieron ver los dos bultos, tirados uno cerca del otro.

— ¿James? ¿Lily? —volví a preguntar. Entonces un leve sollozo me respondió. El sonido provenía de donde debería estar la cuna. Cambié la trayectoria, sin sentirme lo suficientemente fuerte para comprobar la identidad de aquellos cuerpos. Me acerqué entonces hacia la cuna, comprobando que ésta estaba volcada y, sobre una de las esquinas, se encontraba Harry, llorando en silencio —. Ey, canijo —susurré, cargándolo con ambos brazos. Él se acomodó en mi pecho, agarrando la tela de mi camisa con fuerza, como si fuera a temer que desapareciera —. No pasa nada, Harry, no pasa nada —Mis ojos volvieron hacia los bultos, comenzando a anegarse en lágrimas —. No pasa nada…

**ooOOoo**

Todo había ocurrido con extrema rapidez, los mortífagos al fin habían descubierto la manera de romper el encantamiento _fidelio. _Llegaron por la noche, cuando sólo quedaban cuatro personas en la casa. El resto estábamos lejos, investigando el lugar del que Dumbledore nos había hablado.

Hestia y Caradoc no pudieron hacer nada contra una brigada de más de una docena de encapuchados. Sin embargo, ellos habían desaparecido, no estaban sus cuerpos, lo que me hacía pensar que a lo mejor había escapado… O, lo más probable, estarían siendo torturados en este mismo momento.

Para James y Lily, en cambio, no había habido dudas de su paradero. Y, aunque mi subconsciente seguía queriendo negarlo, sabía que esos cuerpos eran los suyos, que no podrían ser de nadie más.

Bajé la escalera con Harry en brazos, volviendo sobre mis antiguos pasos. Llegué a la cocina, la única habitación que no parecía haber sufrido muchos destrozos, me senté en el banco de madera clara y esperé. ¿A qué? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Tal vez esperaba que viniera alguien de la Orden o, en cambio, deseaba que volviera algún mortífago, para matarme o llevarme con ellos. No importaba, ya no.

Por ello, cuando alguien irrumpió en la casa, abriendo y cerrando la puerta, no me moví del sitio. Permanecí quieto, esperando.

—Por Merlín… —susurró una voz. Después escuché el sonido que provocaban sus zapatos al pisar sobre cristal y tela —. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó.

La respuesta se encalló en mi garganta, saliendo en su lugar un sonido incomprensible. Estaba paralizado, mi cuerpo no me respondía, como si de repente hubiera decidido que era mejor dejarme a mi suerte.

— ¿Hestia? ¿Caradoc? ¿Estáis ahí? —insistió, por el eco de su voz, supuse que estaba cerca —. ¿James? ¿Lily?

_"No van a responderte… No pueden"_ —pensé para mí.

— ¡Qué alguien me responda! —exclamó y, en esa súplica desesperada, reconocí la voz de mi viejo amigo. Ahora su tono era más grave y tosco, pero seguía siendo él.

—Lupin… —balbuceé. Entonces hice acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, abrí la boca y obligué a las palabras a salir —. ¡Lunático! ¡Aquí!

—Sirius… ¡Sirius! ¿Dónde estás?

—En mi lugar favorito, lunático…

Tardó menos de un minuto en llegar hasta mí. Una amplia sonrisa adornó su magullado semblante. Había dejado que el pelo le creciese, complementándolo con una tupida barba. Pero, en cuanto vio al niño, dormido sobre mi pecho, su rostro se ensombreció.

— ¿Dónde están James y Lily?

—Joder Lupin, tienes una pinta de… Vagabundo… ¿Sabes? —añadí, intentando desviar el tema. Pero él no se dio por vencido.

—Sirius… —insistió —. ¿Dónde están?

Torcí la mirada, centrándola en las débiles ascuas que aún emitía la chimenea de piedra.

—Arriba —concedí —. Pero Lupin, ya no importa…

Él no respondió, sólo asintió y salió de la habitación. Escuché sus pasos, subiendo uno a uno los escalones, percibí el chirrido que provocaban las tablas de madera del segundo piso y, después, el silencio absoluto, lo que indicaba que había llegado a la habitación.

**ooOOoo**

Observé la pequeña cicatriz que Harry portaba en un extremo de su frente. Tenía forma de rayo, aunque estaba tallada sobre la piel de forma hosca.

—No puedo creerlo —susurré

Dumbledore asintió con solemnidad. Él tampoco parecía creérselo.

Olimpe nos sirvió dos tazas de té con menta a Lupin y a mí. Habíamos decidió abandonar Grimmauld Place, al menos por el momento. Y la casa de Olimpe era la que estaba más cerca. En cuanto informamos de lo sucedido, Dumbledore vino a informamos de una gran noticia.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Se ha acabado? —pregunté

—No sé qué decirte, muchacho —concedió Dumbledore —. Él ha desaparecido, de eso estamos seguros. Tenemos la cicatriz como prueba irrefutable…

Todos volvimos la mirada hacia el pequeño Harry, el cual estaba entretenido con el borde de cordel del mantel.

— ¿Pero tú sabías esto? —preguntó Lupin, señalando al niño.

—Había oído los indicios, pero pensaba que era Neville y, estando él a salvo, lejos del país con su abuela, no pensé que sufriera peligro… En cambio Harry… Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que fuera él…

—Pero así ha sido —le espeté, con rencor —. Y ahora sus padres están muertos.

Dumbledore me miró, con el dolor marcado en esas pupilas azuladas. Pero guardó silencio.

— ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer? —inquirió Olimpe —. ¿Hemos ganado?

Nadie le respondió, porque, ciertamente, nadie sabía la respuesta. El silencio inundó la habitación, hasta que una figura plateada se coló desde la ventana entreabierta. Una vez hubo cogido tierra, el halcón se formó completamente, abrió la boca y promulgó.

—Los mortífagos no se han rendido, siguen con la guerra. El ministerio ha caído… —promulgó la voz aguda de Hestia Jones. Entonces la figura se disolvió, dejando unas cuantas motas plateadas.

—Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta —concedió Dumbledore.

Estábamos paralizados, incapaces de movernos. ¿Acaso todo tendría que empezar de nuevo? ¿Tanto tiempo luchando, tantas vidas perdidas… Para nada?

—Tenemos que organizar una reunión, de inmediato —afirmó Dumbledore, levantando la varita ara convocar a un fénix plateado —. Busca a toda la orden, diles que la lucha continúa, que deberán venir a la casa de Olimpe —ordenó. Al instante el fénix se convirtió en una bola plateada, que salió por la ventana y se perdió en la lejanía.

**ooOOoo**

_Queridísimo AI._

_Al fin llega tu ansiado momento, una guerra en manos de los mortífagos. Verás que he cambiado cosas; James y Lily no mueren en Godric´s Hollow, sino en Grimmauld Place. También los mortífagos toman el ministerio EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿Por qué? Pues debido a que antes no necesitaban el respaldo político pero, ahora que Voldemort ha muerto (muerto muerto) sí que lo necesitan, porque en cuanto la noticia corra, la gente dejará de temerlos. Por todo ello necesitan entrar en el Ministerio y dejar que el miedo siga latente. ¿Lo entiendes? (Espero que sí xD)_


	6. 6

El frío de la piedra me acogió en mi salida de la inconsciencia. Estaba sentado, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas, adormecidas y entumecidas sobre el suelo. Además estaba rodeado de una profunda y densa oscuridad.

Intenté levantarme, pero un objeto metálico, agarrado a mi muñeca, me lo impedía. Seguí el camino de la cadena hasta descubrir la grapa que la unía a la piedra. Estaba atrapado, solo y probablemente desprovisto de varita… Sí, no tengo la varita…

Entonces lo oí, como un murmullo seguido de alguien arrastrándose.

— ¿Quién hay ahí? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Está despierto —afirmó una voz aguda, seguramente propia de una mujer.

—Pero no sabemos quién es —respondió una segunda voz, más grave y masculina. Su conversación se hizo más débil, hasta convertirse en susurros. Sabía que ellos no serían mortífagos, de lo contrario me habrían hablado de una forma más… ¿Maliciosa? Pero eso no me aseguraba que fueran muggles… ¿Y si eran aurores? Si era así me encontraba en las…

—Oh no —balbuceé, moviéndome con nerviosismo a pesar de que seguía encallado a la pared —. ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté a los desconocidos. Ambos guardaron silencio —. ¿Dónde estoy? —insistí.

—No lo sabe —indicó la mujer.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo sé! —exclamé, cansado de que no me respondieran —. ¿Seríais tan amables de decirme dónde estamos?

—En las mazmorras —concedió el hombre —. En la sede de los mortífagos, para ser exactos.

—Las mazmorras… —repetí, incapaz de creerme esas palabras.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué hacía yo allí? ¿Acaso me habían encerrado por descubrir su escondrijo? ¿Qué importancia tenía aquello? Ni que fuera una reunión para planear un golpe de estado… Espera… ¿Y si sí era eso?

— ¿Sabéis si ha habido algún golpe de estado contra Voldemort? —inquirí.

—Voldemort ha muerto —aseguró la mujer.

—Muerto… Pero eso es imposible —balbuceé, desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía estar muerto?

—No lo es —afirmó ella —. Pero no cantes victoria tan rápidamente, los mortífagos han seguido con la guerra de igual forma. Y parece que son más fuertes que nunca.

—Es suficiente información —le reprendió su compañero con seriedad. Sin embargo, ella ya me había lo dicho lo más importante. Voldemort había caído y los mortifagos seguían en auge.

Abrí la boca, dispuesto a intentar sacarles más información, cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió de par en par, permitiendo que la luz entrara a tropel y nos cegara.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira quien se ha despertado al fin —Reconocí al instante la voz viperina de Lucius Malfoy. Abrí los ojos, dejando que mis pupilas se acostumbraran, poco a poco —. Parece que al final te has equivocado de bando, Black.

—No todos tenemos la capacidad de los Malfoy para cambiar de lado como de calzoncillos —aporté con voz pastosa.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula pero continuó sonriendo.

—Fiel hasta el final, lástima que tu amor por el Señor Tenebroso te impidiera ver soga en su cuello que, con cada día, se iba apretando más y más.

—Te equivocas, si me lo hubieras dicho yo habría…

— ¿Tú? —me cortó con desprecio —. ¿Cómo podíamos confiar en alguien que estaba dispuesto a matar a su hermano para seguir sus órdenes?

Guardé silencio, incapaz de rebatirlo, por muy inseguro que estuviera respecto a ese tema.

— ¿Regulus? —susurró la mujer. Ahora pude verla con claridad. Su semblante anguloso y claro me resultó extrañamente familiar. Bajo la ceja izquierda tenía una contusión oscura e hinchada, fruto de un golpe fuerte. Sus ojos, castaños y grandes, reflejaban duda y desconcierto, además de una ligera chispa de odio.

—Cállate, rata inmunda —amenazó Lucius, apuntándola con su varita —. No creas que vamos a volver a caer en tu trampa.

Ella ignoró sus palabras y, con los ojos aún fijos en mí, se mantuvo en el sitio.

—Menuda compañía te han conseguido, Black —siseó con malicia, acercándose a mí —. Seguro que unos valientes aurores de la "Orden del Fénix" estarán encantados de compartir celda con un mortífago lameculos.

Pude sentir sus miradas, cargadas de desprecio. Mi pecho se encendió, furioso ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Qué podrían entender? Sólo se basaban en sus estúpidas suposiciones sin conocer, ni por asomo, la verdadera realidad.

— ¿Qué queréis de mí? —pregunté.

—Oh, no te inquietes. No hay nada que puedas ofrecernos… Al menos de momento—afirmó, esgrimiendo una mueca déspota —. De momento puedes disfrutar de tu estancia aquí.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, avanzó a paso ligero hacia la puerta y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Una cosa más… No esperéis la venida de vuestros amiguitos… Nadie va a venir a rescataros —añadió, después cerró la puerta y envolvió la celda, de nuevo, en profunda oscuridad.

**ooOOoo**

— ¿Es cierto?

Ignoré su pregunta. Agradecido de que no pudiera verla en este momento. Pero ella no se rindió tan fácilmente. Me atormentaba, día tras día. Aprovechaba las veces en que venían a darnos la comida o cuando nos permitían salir a hacer nuestras necesidades en un cochambroso servicio para fijar su mirada en mí. Sabía que mi templanza era paupérrima y que no tardaría en derrumbarme.

Fue al quinto día cuando lo consiguió. Ya no lo soportaba, no aguantaba esa actitud de cierta superioridad hacia mí, como si yo fuera despreciable.

—Es cierto que el Señor Tenebroso me lo mandó —susurré, notando mi garganta seca después de tantos días de silencio.

— ¿Y pensabas cumplirlo? —insistió. Pero yo ya no respondí.

Los días siguieron pasando, lentos, pesados y repetitivos. Al principio esperé que ellos acabaran por darse cuenta de que aún podría servirlos. Pero no volvieron a hablarme. Y, cada vez que me cruzaba con alguno de camino al servicio, esgrimían sonrisas burlonas, me escupían o disfrutaban haciéndome caer.

Pronto dejé de esperar nada. La única esperanza que mantuve fue la de la muerte. Dejé de comer, procuré que fuera más rápido. Era eso o intentar golpearme la cabeza contra la piedra. Por desgracia, era demasiado cobarde para eso. Así que permití que mi organismo hiciera el trabajo pesado y lo privé de su sustento. Tiraba la comida que me daban y permitía que las ratas dieran cuenta de ella.

Desconocía si mis compañeros de celda estaban al tanto de mi plan suicida. Pero si lo sabían, no parecían interesados en detenerme. Cosa que me favorecía.

Lo que más echaba en falta era el agua, un baño refrescante. Estaba asqueado del hedor que desprendía mis ropas, de la grasa de mi pelo sucio y de la capa de mugre que mi piel estaba comenzando a acumular.

La puerta de hierro volvió a abrirse. Debía ser la hora de la comida.

_"Hoy viene más pronto"_ —pensé —. _"O puede que el tiempo esté pasando más rápido al fin"_

Alguien traspasó la entrada, aunque no pude distinguirlo, pues mis ojos sólo atinaban a ver una mancha oscura. Acabé por cerrarlos, agudizando el oído en su lugar. Aquella persona avanzó hacia mí, con paso rápido e intranquilo. Entonces se paró, a pocos metros de mí.

—Regulus ¿Me escuchas? —susurró.

— ¿Se…? ¿Severus? —vacilé, reconociendo esa voz pesada, como si estuviera arrastrando cada palabra.

—No te rindas —afirmó. Después se giró y sus pasos se hicieron más y más lejanos.

— ¡Espera! ¡Severus! —exclamé, tanteando la oscuridad con los brazos. Pero él no me respondió, cerró la puerta y me devolvió al silencio.

¿Cómo sabía mis intenciones? Puede que mi cuerpo estuviera delatándome, al fin y al cabo. Hacía mucho que no me miraba a un espejo. ¿Y si significaba que él iba a ayudarme? Tal vez estuviera pensando en un plan de huida… Después de todo, Severus y yo siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts él me ayudó en los estudios y, a cambio, mi compañía alejaba a Sirius y James, quienes parecían disfrutar ensañándose con su persona. Sabía que al principio él permanecía a mi lado por ese motivo, pero esa relación de conveniencia no tardó en convertirse en una sólida amistad.

Medité sus palabras y acabé por creédmelas. Cuando nos trajeron la comida, unas horas después, apuré el contendido de mi escudilla, encontrándolo más insuficiente que otras veces. Me prometí a mí mismo que esperaría y me pondría en forma para que, una vez llegara el momento, pudiera ser algo más que un lastre que arrastrar.

**ooOOoo**

Pasaron dos meses, en los cuales comí todo lo que me pusieron, hice el poco ejercicio que mis cadenas me permitían y permanecía alerta. Mis acompañantes no volvieron a hablarme. Sólo cuchicheaban entre ellos, dormían juntos y pasaban las horas en compañía. A veces los envidiaba, la soledad era un plato demasiado amargo y, aún así, me lo tuve que comer entero.

También me extrañó el hecho de que no se movieran, como hacíamos con Voldemort. Por lo visto tenían la confianza, o la estupidez, necesarias para confiar en que era suficiente con tener la mejor protección.

Además ya empezaba a enervarme de estar siempre en las mis cuatro paredes. Tal vez confiaba en que harían algo con nosotros… Sin embargo parecía que su intención era dejar que nos pudriéramos.

Así que esperé, repetía una serie de vocablos cuando estaba en el servicio, para asegurarme de que no perdía el habla, y me obligué a mantener la esperanza. Severus no volvió a visitarme, así como ningún otro conocido. Quienes nos traían la comida y nos acompañaban eran elfos domésticos, los cuales permanecían casi siempre en silencio.

Por ello no alcé la mirada cuando tocó mi turno. Recorrí el camino, que tenía aprendido a golpe de costumbre, sin mirarlo. Llegué al servicio y esperé, a que el elfo abriera la cerradura. Sin embargo el ser no se movió, permaneció quieto, enfrente de mí.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

—No Señorito Black… Kreacher se alegra de ver a su querido amo —susurró el elfo, con voz grave y tosca.

Aquello me dejó helado. Ascendí poco a poco la mirada, fijándome en su trapo sucio y zarrapastroso, en aquellas orejas llenas de pelos blanquecinos y esos ojos grandes y henchidos de alegría.

—Kreacher… —balbuceé. Tuve que mirarlo varias veces para cerciorarme de que no soñaba —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El elfo se puso un dedo en la boca, implorándome silencio. Miró a los lados y rebuscó algo entre los pliegues de su trapo. Al fin dio con un objeto largo y estrecho. Una varita. Mi varita.

—Kreacher ha venido para ayudar a su amo a escapar —afirmó él, poniéndome la varita en la mano. Su tacto me resultó extraño y lejano. Deslicé el dedo por su pulida superficie, incrédulo.

Entonces alcé la mirada y, en ese momento, me dio ganas de abrazarlo. Pero mantuve la postura, tendiéndole una sincera y amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Kreacher?

—Debo llevarle con el Señor Snape, él podrá sacarlo de aquí, amo.

—Bien, no perdamos el tiempo —dije, emprendiendo la marcha. Pero algo me hizo girar la mirada, allí donde estaba la celda —. Kreacher… ¿Cumplirás cualquier orden que yo te dé?

— ¡Por supuesto, amo! —exclamó con firmeza.

— ¿Dónde me espera Severus?

—Pero… ¿Acaso no prefiere el amo ir conmigo? —dudó el elfo, mirándolo con duda.

—Prefiero que tú ayudes a las dos personas que estaba conmigo en la celda. Que las lleves con Snape.

— ¿A esos traidores, amo? —chilló con incredulidad.

—Es necesario, Kreacher ¿Lo harás?

Él tanteó la pregunta, alternando su mirada entre mí y la celda. Al final acabó por asentir con solemnidad.

—El Señor Snape lo espera en la sala del observatorio, ala oeste.

—Sé donde es. Bien, ve con ellos y protégelos. Recuerda que nadie se puede desaparecer aquí excepto tú. Que nadie os vea y, si te necesito, te llamaré ¿Entendido?

—Sí, amo Black.

**ooOOoo**

Nunca me había sentido tan extraño. El hecho de andar con libertad, de estirar las piernas y poder observarlo todo a mi alrededor me confundía. Tuve que esperar unos minutos cuando llegué al piso superior, pues la luz del sol me cegaba. Tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, con la única luz esporádica de las antorchas, me habían distorsionado la visión.

Sin embargo tenía un excelente sentido del oído y, a cada paso que percibía, me escondía minutos antes de que esa persona llegara a mí. Vi muchas caras nuevas, no lograba reconocer a ninguno. Una vez me pareció ver a Barty Crouch Jr., pero luego había resultado ser un mago mucho más joven y de mirada más lúcida.

Entonces lo escuché, eran dos hombres conversando y reconocía ambas voces. Me escondí tras el pilar y lo hechicé de modo que pareciera que hubiera piedra donde estaba yo.

—No es seguro, Lucius —advirtió uno de ellos.

—No podemos permitirnos más deslices y lo sabes, Rodolphus —concedió el segundo —. Tenemos a esa estúpida panda de traidores pegados a los talones y, ahora más que nunca, debemos tener cuidado con ellos. Sobre todo con Dumbledore.

—Pero ¿Y si tan sólo es una trampa? Podríamos perderlo todo…

—Si nos quedásemos quietos sí que lo perderíamos todo.

Sus pasos llegaron a mi altura, pasaron de largo y siguieron, avanzando hacia las mazmorras.

—Oh no —susurré. Si bajaban y abrían la celda, se darían cuenta de que habíamos escapado. Tenía que darme prisa.

**ooOOoo**

Abrí la pesada puerta de madera con nerviosismo, entré en la habitación y esperé. Estaba a oscuras y, aparentemente vacía. Apreté la varita con mayor fuerza, sintiendo los dedos adormecidos debido a la presión. Entonces lo oí, eran unas pisadas casi imperceptibles, pero no para mi oído, acostumbrado a percibir el más mínimo movimiento en la oscuridad.

—Siempre te ha gustado rodearte de misterio, Severus. Eso te delata —dije, bajando la varita.

—Impresionante, no todo el mundo puede captarme antes de que caiga sobre ellos —concedió él, saliendo de entre las sombras. Su pelo negro y lustroso le caía sobre cada carrillo, acentuando aún más su rostro anguloso.

—Sí que has tardado, Snape —le reprendí.

—Hay que ser más paciente, Black —contraatacó él.

Ambos sonreímos. Snape puso una mano sobre mi hombro, como siempre solía hacer cuando éramos niños.

—Es hora de irse a cada, Regulus.

—Jamás te discutiría eso.

Entonces, se produjo un sonoro "poof" y dos personas aparecieron, agarradas a cada mano del elfo. Snape me miró con la ceja alzada, incrédulo.

—Te has vuelto un blando —murmuró.

Yo los miré, pude ver en sus ojos dudas, miedo y algo más, mucho más escondido, el agradecimiento.

—Bien —concedí, mirando a Snape —. Larguémonos de aquí.

**ooOOoo**


	7. 7

—Sirius, mira esto —dijo Lupin, tendiéndome el profeta, en el cual destacaba la foto de la portada. Eran James y Lily, sonreían a la cámara mientras James no paraba de acariciar la prominente barriga de su esposa.

Sobre ella, rezaba el título: La guerra sigue cobrándose vidas. Miré la página que señalaba y la rebusqué entre las hojas rugosas del periódico.

**Nuevas bajas a manos del Señor Tenebroso**

_El pasado 31 de Octubre, se apagaron otras dos vidas, las del joven matrimonio Potter. James y Lily Potter fallecieron en la casa del amigo de James, Sirius Black, donde sufrieron una emboscada a manos de un grupo de mortífagos liderados, por nada más y menos, que el mismísimo Lord Oscuro._

_Los dos aurores que se encontraban con la pareja han desaparecido, nadie sabe si están muertos o son prisioneros, por lo que la localización de Hestia Jones y Caradoc Dearborn aún sigue siendo un misterio a día de hoy._

_Por fortuna, no todo fue tragedia. El vástago de la joven pareja, Harry Potter pudo sobrevivir y, escondido entre los escombros de la cuna, pasó desapercibido para el grupo de mortífago, incluido su líder._

_Muchos asegurarían que este niño ha nacido con una asombrosa suerte. Otros, en cambio, lo atribuirían al hecho de que un grupo tan poderoso y numeroso como aquel, no habría reparado, ni aunque quisiera, en un bebé lloroso de poco más que un año…_

Cerré la página y, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, le devolví el periódico a Remus.

—Es increíble —murmuré, masajeándome las sienes —. ¿Escondido entre los escombros? ¡Anda ya!

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué gritaran a los cuatro vientos "Un niño que aún no sabe hablar con fluidez ha derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo"? —me espetó con calma, pasando las páginas del periódico.

—Supongo que no —acepté, a regañadientes —. ¡Pero no puedo creerme que hayan invadido hasta los medios! ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta?

—Seguro que alguien se ha dado cuenta, Sirius. Es sólo que tienen demasiado miedo para hacer o decir nada —resolvió él.

— ¿Crees que sabrán también que Voldemort ya no existe?

—No. Los únicos al tanto somos la Orden y los mortífagos.

Suspiré, Remus tenía razón (Por desgracia, eso era algo normal en él). Decidí dejar ese tema, al menos por el momento. Cogí la humeante taza de café y me la aproximé a los labios. Aquel líquido negro y agrio era lo único que lograba calmarme últimamente. El recuerdo de James aún seguía latente y, por mucho que Lupin intentara distraerme, las pesadillas acudían cada noche, privándome del sueño. O sino no lo hacían ellas, siempre estaba el berreo madrugador de Harry, reclamando su comida.

—Por cierto ¿Has ido a cambiar a Harry? —preguntó con malicia, sin disimular la sonrisa burlona que comenzaba a adornar su rostro.

—A veces eres un auténtico grano en el culo, Lunático ¿Lo sabías? —Él se escondió tras el periódico en respuesta. Susurré una serie de maldiciones, apuré el contenido de la taza y me dirigí al cuarto que Olimpe nos había cedido a Harry y a mí.

Ahora que James y Lily no estaban, el niño había pasado a ser mi responsabilidad, como padrino. Al menos de momento, Dumbledore me había dicho que lo llevaría con unos parientes muggles, donde podría estar a salvo. Pero, que antes, debía concretar ese tema con dichos parientes.

Realmente disfrutaba con aquel enano tragón, me recordaba a su padre y, en cierto modo, era lo único que me quedaba de él. Además tenía los ojos verdes de su madre, que le conferían un aspecto más pícaro y encantador. Ninguna mujer podía negarle nada a esa granuja, en eso se parecía a su padre y, no lo neguemos, también a su padrino.

Apunté con la varita hacia el tarro de talco, mientras procuraba no echar el café ante tal asquerosa visión. Encima Harry no paraba de reírse, como si verme enfrente, observando la primera plana de su "regalito", fuera lo más divertido del mundo… Sí, probablemente lo fuera.

—Harry, si sigues convirtiendo toda la comida en "esto" —le indiqué, alzando el pañal, cerrado, con la mano izquierda —. Nunca podrás crecer tanto como tu padre ¡Quédate con algo dentro!

Él se metió el dedo en la boca como respuesta.

—Siempre tan elocuente ¿Eh? —suspiré.

Entonces se oyó un sonido en el pasillo, como si hubiera venido alguna visita. Metí a Harry en la cuna, revolviéndole el cabello con ternura antes de salir a comprobar quien era.

— ¿Se puede saber quién demonios…? —Pero no pude terminar mi queja, pues la visión de ver a mi hermano, Regulus, con la ropa harapienta y el pelo sucio, en el umbral de la casa me dejó sin aliento. Miré a Remus en busca de ayuda, pero él estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

—Antes de que digas nada, podemos explicarlo —aseguró Hestia. Tenía el mismo aspecto que Regulus y Caradoc igual, sin embargo, tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Bien, porque a mí me encantaría oírlo —aseguró Remus.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en mi hermano, quien, en cambio, no había apartado la mirada del suelo. Me acerqué a él, quedando ambos a medio metro de distancia.

—Regulus —comencé, él alzó los ojos, hasta juntarlos con los míos.

—Hermano, yo… —susurró, pero mi puño se estrelló en su mejilla, impidiéndole continuar. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y Caradoc tuvo que sostenerlo para impedir que se desequilibrara y se callera.

— ¡Sirius! —exclamó Hestia, poniéndose entre los dos —. ¡Él nos ha salvado!

Apreté la mandíbula, retirándome un poco hacia atrás.

—No eres mi hermano —le advertí con crudeza —. Y me da igual lo que haya hecho. No podrá borrar lo anterior —Dicho esto, me di la vuelta y me encerré en la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

**ooOOoo**

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a volver?! ¡¿Cómo era capaz de venir, creyéndose un héroe, cuando la realidad era que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre?!

Me tiré sobre la colcha, provocando un estruendo de chirridos ante mi peso. Aún no podía creérmelo… Era tan irreal… Regulus con esa pinta de vagabundo, siendo tan remilgado como su amiguito Malfoy. Y luego eso de que les "había salvado" ¡Ja! ¡Voy yo y me lo creo! ¿Cómo demonios lo dejan entrar? ¿Para qué nos envíe una cuadrilla de mortífagos cuando estemos dormidos?

Alguien llamó a la puerta con delicadeza, pero lo suficiente para ser oído.

— ¡Márchate, Lunático! —gruñí.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces me llevaré la excelente cerveza irlandesa que venía a compartir contigo… —respondió con inocencia desde el otro lado.

— ¡Vale, vale! —exclamé, incorporándome de golpe. Remus abrió la puerta y sonrió, mostrando las dos botellitas de vidrio color nácar, que encerraban un líquido oscuro —. A veces pienso que tienes una mente malvada…

—Si fuera malvado no te habría traído cerveza ¿No? —aportó

—Chantajista.

—Bueno ¿La quieres o no? —preguntó, alzando el botellín con la ceja alzada.

—Trae aquí, catémoslo.

**ooOOoo**

— ¿Y tú le crees? —le espeté, mientras sentía cómo la cerveza me bajaba por la garganta.

—Creo lo que dicen Hestia y Caradoc. Tenía la oportunidad de largarse y nada le obligaba a ayudarlos, ni siquiera tendría que haber tenido cargo de conciencia. Sin embargo lo hizo ¿No?

—Puede que lo hiciera para ganarse su confianza.

—Puede —corroboró él. Tomando un nuevo trago —. Vaya, los irlandeses tienen buena mano —concedió, observando la etiqueta que adornaba el botellín —. Pero aunque así fuera. Aquí podrías controlarlo y cerciorarte de que no hace más tonterías ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que no puedo mirarlo a la cara ¿Sabes cuántas vidas se habrá cobrado?

— ¿Y tú sí lo sabes? —añadió, mirándome con fijeza.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —admití —. Pero tampoco voy a ir y decirle "Oye, Regulus ¿Cuántas personas dirías tú que te has cargado?"

— ¿Por qué no? Yo lo haría —apuró el contenido de la botella y emitió un exhalación gozosa —. Una buena cerveza, sí señor. Bueno ¿Vas a quedarte ahí tumbado, lamentándote, o vas a ir al salón, a enfrentarte a tu hermano?

— ¿No odias el hecho de ser tan jodidamente enervante?

—Uno acaba por acostumbrarse —concedió con una sonrisa burlona.

**ooOOoo**

Regulus estaba sentado en una de las butacas, color champán. Sobre sus manos descansaba la taza humeante de algo parecido al té. Tenía la vista perdida en la ventana, observando algún lugar alejado.

Inspiré y me obligué a permanecer calmado y, sobre todo, a no volver a pegarle, por muchas ganas que tuviera. Todos me observaron con fijeza cuando traspasé el salón, andando hacia él. Quizás pensaron que lo iba a atacar de nuevo. Pero Remus calmó los ánimos con su mirada e impidió que Caradoc me hiciera un placaje.

—Ejem —balbuceé, para poder sacarlo de su ensoñación. Regulus pegó un respingo y se apartó un poco —. Yo… Siento lo del puñetazo… Prometo no volver a hacerlo —le aseguré.

Él asintió débilmente. Pude ver el ligero moratón que portaba su mejilla izquierda. Suspiré y tomé asiento en la silla que estaba en frente suya.

—Verás, debes comprender que todo esto es extraño para mí… Llevamos varios años luchando en bandos diferentes, viendo morir a personas sabiendo que habrá sido algún amigo de tu hermano… O tu hermano.

— ¿En serio vas a echarme en cara las muertes? —preguntó con cansancio —. Para tu información, no he matado a ninguno de tus amiguitos. Sólo lo hice una vez y porque mi vida pendía de ello. Fue un muggle borracho y violento.

Aquello me dejó ciertamente descolocado, ahora me sentía peor por lo del puñetazo.

—Aún así, defendías una causa injusta —contraataqué.

—Al principio era justa… Luego se volvió oscura y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya no había salida —admitió —. Pero no estoy aquí para suplicarte, Sirius. Porque no quiero hacerlo, aún me queda algo de dignidad ¿Sabes?

—Ya veo ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Marcharme, poner la mayor tierra de por medio entre esos majaderos y yo. Desaparecer, en definitiva.

—Curioso… —añadí, rascándome la barbilla.

— ¿El qué? —inquirió.

—Bueno, había pensado que después de sufrir el desprecio de los mortífagos en tus propias carnes tal vez quisieras vengarte…

— ¿Vengarme? No te puedes vengar, Sirius. Son muy fuertes.

—Voldemort era fuerte —corregí.

—Sí, pero acabó siendo derrotado por un bebé —afirmó.

—Eso fue porque fue demasiado orgulloso para creerse la profecía que lo advertía.

— ¡Ahí quiero llegar yo! ¡Los mortífagos han aprendido de ese error, ahora serán más fuertes que nunca!

Guardé silencio, escrutándolo con cierta decepción.

—Entonces huyes —comenté con desdén —. No sé porqué me extraña. Al fin y al cabo así sois las serpientes, escurridizas y cobardes.

Él se levantó, rojo de furia.

— ¡No todos podemos ser tan valientes como el gran y temerario Sirius, al que nunca le ha pasado nada malo! —gritó

— ¡¿Qué nunca me ha pasado nada malo?! ¡He visto a mis amigos morir!

— ¡Y crees que yo no! —me aparté, confundido ante aquellas palabras. Regulus disminuyó su tono, tornándolo más calmado —. No sólo amigos, gente inocente, niños y mujeres. He visto pueblos masacrados, hombres suplicar por sus vidas y padres que contemplaban la muerte de sus hijos para después seguirles.

—Tú elegiste ese camino —afirmé.

—No, yo elegí la pureza de la sangre, defendía el crear un sistema en el que se respetara ese ámbito. Jamás quise ver morir a muggles, Sirius. Sólo los quería lejos de la magia, no tiñendo los campos de rojo —Dicho esto cogió su capa y avanzó hacia la puerta —. Os agradezco la hospitalidad y deseo, con toda mi alma, que logréis algo en ese descabellado plan suicida. Pero no tomaré parte. Ésa no es mi manera de hacer las cosas.

Lo último que oí fue la puerta, cerrándose de un golpe seco.

— ¿Cuál es ese supuesto plan suicida del que hablaba? —inquirió Caradoc, en un intento de romper el hielo.

Miré la puerta, como si pensara que él acabaría volviendo. Sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no podía perdonarle. No se puede borrar tanto en tan poco. Cerré los ojos, obligándome a calmarme.

—Tenemos un plan de emboscada —comentó Lupin —.Nuestra última baza, por así decirlo.

—Es la última oportunidad que tendremos —susurré —. Ahora todo depende de nosotros, y no pienso obligar a nadie a luchar, así que el que quiera permanecer al margen, podrá hacerlo.

—Ninguno de nosotros permanecerá al margen, Sirius —afirmó Hestia. Caradoc, Olimpe y Remus asintieron, corroborándolo.

Esgrimí una pequeña sonrisa aunque, en el fondo, estuviera roto y desolado por dentro.

**ooOOoo**


	8. 8

Cobarde.

Sí, probablemente esa fuera la mejor palabra para definirme. Pero la valentía nunca fue uno de mis atributos. Siempre prefería quedarme al margen, observar y tomar nota, pero jamás tomé parte en ninguna pelea o discusión.

El silencio siempre había sido mi armadura, protegiéndome de lo malo… Y de lo bueno, y como arma tenía doble filo. Me apartaba y me encerraba. Y, sí, mantenía la vida. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Suspiré, mis dedos juguetearon con el pequeño paquete de azúcar, el cual contenía las iniciales de aquella cochambrosa cafetería muggle. Aparté la taza con aprensión, no deseaba catar aquel líquido negruzco que destilaba un olor tan amargo. Además, quién sabe lo que podría llevar…

Palpé mi bolsillo izquierdo, cerciorándome de que la varita seguía ahí. Al fin y al cabo, ahora era lo único de verdadero valor que poseía. Bueno, si mi hermano seguía con su estúpido plan suicida acabaría heredando yo la fortuna de los Black… Si es que Sirius ha dejado algo, claro.

— ¿No desea nada más, señor? —Alcé la mirada, desconcertado. Para toparme con una muchacha de no más de veinte años, de ojos azules, cabello oscuro y mejillas sonrojadas.

—No —respondí con crudeza. Ella me observó, sin moverse del sitio —. ¿Ha terminado ya de mirarme, señorita? —inquirí, con la ceja alzada.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó, pegando un respingo —No, no yo no quería… Lo lamento, señor —balbuceó, recogió la taza, intacta, y corrió hacia la barra.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera comenzaba a llover con extremada crudeza. Los transeúntes se abrochaban las bufandas y capuchas con fuerza o procuraban, por todos los medios, que el paraguas no saliera volando.

—Ejem… —Volví la mirada, allí estaba otra vez la chica —. Lamento molestarle… Pero tenía que darle la… La cuenta… —farfulló, mientras me extendía con manos temblorosas el papel. Asentí, alargando el brazo izquierdo para cogerlo, pero no preví que la camisa se subiría por la tensión, revelando la marca, la cual brillaba como si estuviera recién tatuada.

—Qué bello tatuaje... —susurró ella, alargando la mano para tocarlo. Pero reaccioné con rapidez, apartando el brazo como si hubiera tocado una fogata. Ella me miró, cohibida. Alargué esta vez el otro brazo, cogiéndole la cuenta.

Rebusqué entre mis bolsillos, por suerte la chaqueta era de Sirius y tenía algunas monedas sueltas. Saqué la que era más gorda y se la tendí.

—Gracias… Ahora le traigo las vueltas.

—No hará falta —le aseguré, levantándome —.Quédate con lo que sobre.

Caminé a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta. El vendaval de afuera no me atraía mucho, pero prefería eso a tener que aguantar a esa muggle una vez más.

Suspiré, abrochándome la chaqueta y, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero, me interné en la tormenta.

**ooOOoo**

"Qué bello tatuaje"

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

"_Estúpida_" —pensé —. "_Esta marca no tiene nada de bello_".

La lluvia me calaba la cabeza, mojándome el cabello y haciendo que éste se me pegara a la cara. Busqué otro lugar en el que refugiarme, preferiblemente lleno, puede que así las camareras me dejaran un poco en paz.

Debía de admitirlo, esa chica había conseguido cabrearme. Seguro que pretendía ser amable o, quizás, estaba intentando coquetear conmigo. Pero no podía haber decidido nada peor con lo que acercarse.

"Qué bello tatuaje"

Pegué un bufido. Supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme. A partir de ahora, esta marca sólo sería eso. Un "tatuaje" que jamás conseguiría sacarme de la piel. Porque aunque para los muggles sólo fuera una imagen de tinta más, para cualquiera como yo era mucho más. Una marca imborrable, que me señalaba y me culpaba por los errores de otros… Y sí, los míos también.

La lluvia decidió darme un respiro y el agua dejó de caer sobre mí. Lo único que sentía eran las gotas, provenientes de mi cabellera, que bajaban por la sien y se perdían entre los pliegues de la chaqueta.

En ese momento lo sentí, aquel olor que destilaba la prenda. Un olor que no era desagradable pero no llegaba a ser afrodisíaco. El olor de una persona. El olor de Sirius.

Fue entonces cuando maldije a la lluvia por haber cesado, pues la fragancia de Sirius me golpeaba con dureza, recordándome lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Tal vez fuera una señal, o tal vez no.

"_Eres gilipollas_" —pensé con enojo, mientras buscaba la varita con mis dedos entumecidos, para después conjurar unas palabras y desaparecerme.

**ooOOoo**

Grimmauld Place apareció ante mí, mostrando la misma apariencia que siempre. Pero había algo… Algo que me inquietaba. Caminé hasta el lugar, conjuré el hechizo y esperé a que la puerta número 12 surgiera entre las paredes de piedra oscura.

Dentro estaba vacío, silencioso y calmado. Eso me ponía enfermo.

—¡Regulus! —exclamó una voz. Me giré, sobresaltado, para descubrir a Hestia, mirándome con verdadero asombro —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sirius dijo que de aquí partirían a…

—Espera, espera… ¿Acaso pretendes ir con ellos? —inquirió. Yo asentí débilmente —. ¿Por qué?

—Es mi hermano —afirmé —. No pienso permitir que muera sin que le diga, "te lo dije".

Hestia esbozó una sonrisa triste y me indicó que la siguiera. Atravesamos el pasillo, algo desordenado, hasta llegar al salón. Allí me señaló una lata abollada y con un extraño logotipo rojo plasmado sobre ella.

—¿Un traslador? —pregunté.

—Así es, te llevará con ellos —Me acerqué al objeto —. ¡Espera! —exclamó, haciendo que me detuviera —. Antes… Antes de que te vayas… Si ves a Gideon… Dile que jamás le perdonaré que no vuelva con vida… No me permiten ir… Lo han hechizado porque piensan que no estoy preparada emocionalmente… Son todos unos cabronazos.

—Se lo diré —le aseguré, agarrando la lata y notando como ésta comenzaba a girar —. Adiós, Hestia.

—Adiós Black —susurró ella, antes de que un remolino de luces me envolviera, despegándome del suelo.

**ooOOoo**

La visión que recibí fue desoladora, todo el campo estaba destrozado, las casas ardían y los cuervos se pegaban un festín con los restos de la truculenta batalla. Un sentimiento frío se apoderó de mí.

"_Sirius_"

Comencé a caminar, sorteando cuerpos, trozos de rocas, madera u otros materiales. Al fondo, el antiguo castillo expulsaba dos enormes columnas de humo espeso.

—¡Sirius! —comencé a gritar, despreocupándome de que otros me escucharan. Pasé por encima de otro cuerpo, reconociéndolo de inmediato, era aquella mujer que nos había acogido en su casa, no recordaba el nombre —Joder, joder —murmuré, notando la congoja ascender por mi garganta —. ¡Sirius, maldita sea! ¡Respóndeme!

Entonces lo oí, fue un grito ahogado, dolorido, proveniente de alguien cerca de mí. Seguí la fuente del sonido hasta encontrarme con un hombre, el cual se sujetaba la pierna, o lo que quedaba de ella, con un paño teñido de rojo.

—¿Moody? —susurré.

—Escúchame… Debes ir por tu hermano… —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han muerto todos?

—Nos esperaban, ha sido un infierno… Pero ellos también… También han recibido su parte… Ha sido un gran precio a pagar, pero mejor todos que uno sólo…

—¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Está…? —vacilé.

—No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi corría tras esa rata de Malfoy… —dijo, comenzando a toser un líquido pastoso y borgoña —. Vamos… No hay tiempo…

—No puedo dejarte aquí, aún podemos salvarte.

El alzó la cabeza, levantándose la chaqueta para dejar ver una herida profunda, en su costado izquierdo.

—No, muchacho, no puedes. Pero él ha podido sobrevivir… Ve.

Asentí, obligándome a reanudar la marcha, sin dejar de oírlo toser… Hasta que reinó el silencio, llevándose a Alastor Moody con él.

**ooOOoo**

El castillo había recibido la mejor parte pues, aunque había muchos focos ardiendo, la piedra estaba casi impoluta, como si la contienda se hubiera realizado sólo a las afueras.

De repente lo vi, había dos cuerpos, al extremo del patio, separados ambos por unos cuantos metros. Reconocí al instante esa cabellera oscura y demasiado larga. Corrí, hasta caer de rodillas frente a su cuerpo.

—Sirius… Eh, hermano… ¿Me oyes? —susurré, levantándole la cabeza. Tenía los párpados cerrados, pero su pecho ascendía y bajaba, indicando que seguía respirando. Había una profunda herida en su brazo derecho y muchos cortes por la frente, pero parecía estable, estaba vivo.

—Ey, Regulus… Te has perdido la fiesta… Pero siempre fuiste más de quedarte en casa, ¿no? —comentó con voz pastosa y ronca, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento, Sirius, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? No habría cambiado mucho si hubieras venido, no seas egocéntrico —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa —. Es más, seguramente estarías muerto…

—Gracias por la parte que me toca… Y, bueno, ¿ha acabado? —inquirí.

Él borró la sonrisa y miró tras de mí, al otro cuerpo.

—Pregúntaselo a él.

Asentí, alejándome con cuidado para acercarme al otro cuerpo. El de Lucius Malfoy. Su pierna izquierda estaba en una postura extraña, lo que hacía pensar que estaba dislocada, inmovilizándole.

Él también respiraba y sus ojos, chispeantes de furia, estaban clavados en los míos.

—Vaya, vaya… Ya pensaba que no ibas a aparecer… Regulus —siseó —. Pero al final tú has sido el más listo… Apareciendo justo cuando todo ha acabado… Llevándote la gloria…

Apreté la mandíbula. Era cierto, aunque hubiera querido venir, llegué tarde.

—No ha acabado —susurré, sacando la varita de entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta y apuntándolo —. ¿Quién más está con vosotros? ¡Contesta!

Pero Lucius sólo sonrió y su cruel carcajada reverberó entre las paredes. Parecía desquiciado, loco. No respondería, de eso estaba seguro.

—Tú lo has querido, nadie echará en falta a alguien como tú… —le aseguré, armándome del valor que creía inexistente y formulando las dos palabras. Esas palabras que traían consigo la muerte, sin vuelta de hoja.

Y cuando sus ojos dejaron de brillar, despojados de vida, cuando su cuerpo se quedó quieto y en silencio, no tuve remordimientos, ni uno solo.

**ooOOoo**

Conduje a Sirius hasta la salida, le vendé la herida con su chaqueta y emprendimos la marcha, hacia el traslador.

—No te culpo, ¿lo sabes? —afirmó él.

—Merecía morir —aporté.

—No, digo por todo lo demás. No era tu lucha y aún así… Me alegra verte en ella.

—¿Aunque haya llegado tarde?

—Sí, así podrás cargar con los heridos.

—¿Heridos? ¿Hay alguien más vivo?

—Claro, no soy el único que sabe defenderse, ¿sabes? —aseguró —. Un grupo inició la retirada, era una condena segura quedarse.

Asentí y entre ambos reinó el silencio. La misma pregunta rondaba nuestras mentes, de eso estoy seguro, y, sin embargo, fue Sirius quien la sacó a relucir.

—¿Cuántos más crees que habrá?

—No lo sé, pero mientras haya esperanza, nos levantaremos una y otra vez para luchar contra ellos.

—Eso es una soberana gilipollez —afirmó, mirándome con burla.

—Cierra el pico.

Y sí, puede que fuera un idealista, puede que todo eso sólo fuera un sueño de niños y que nada podríamos hacer frente a lo que venía. Pero, francamente, poco me importaba.

Ahora estaba junto a Sirius, estaba donde pertenecía. Y mi esperanza jamás moriría.

**ooOOoo**

Queridísima AI.

Sé que esta no es una historia asombrosa, no me pillaste en un buen momento de mi vida y he hecho lo que he podido. Aún así, espero que te entretenga un poco y que te haga lucir una pequeña sonrisa, es lo único que deseo.

Ha sido un placer ser tu Amigo Invisible, cuídate.

Aru


End file.
